I can hear your heart beating
by mornings'glory
Summary: "The younger, ridiculously tall man with brown eyes and the perfect jawline – Skye might have even thought of him as devilishly handsome, if only he didn't work for the organization that fought against everything she stood for – walked to her with the handcuffs ready." -— or: five different universes that Skye and Ward never lived in.


Skye had never been one of those hopeless romantics who believed they would eventually cross the path of their soulmate. She was aware of the possibility of finding them, yes, but watching all of her various roommates from St. Agnes talking about how someday they would bump into their particular other half, getting their soulmarks as soon as they touched made her sick to her stomach.

"If you are lucky enough to find your soulmate," The nuns had always said. "you'll immediately feel like the emptiness in your heart, that you didn't know that existed, fills in. You'll feel whole."

She also remembers pretty vividly that only one of the nuns – Suzanne – had her mark, faded out, but still visible on her wrist. She never looked happy, or satisfied with her life. She never looked _whole. _

"Nun Suzanne?" Curiosity taking over, Skye (at the time, Mary Sue) asked one day.

"Yes, dear?"

And of course, because she – at the age of eight – had no clue what manners are, had simply blurted out:

"The mark on your wrist." She pointed to the older woman's hand. "It comes from your soulmate, right?"

Nun Suzanne's eyes flickered longingly over said mark, her face dropping just a bit. Mary Sue thought it was bizarre – she had pain written all over her face, but at the same time, the corners of her lips curved up a little.

"Yes, sweetheart. So?"

"Well, why are you never happy? You smile very rarely; when we talk about _soulmates_, you never get into discussion, never share your stories, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that is able to even have any." She pointed at her wrist again.

The woman laughed shortly – it came out bitter-sweet.

"You know, Mary... " She fell silent for a moment as she brushed the girl's hair behind her ear. "Finding a soulmate… Sometimes it doesn't work out. Sometimes you lose them."

Mary never found out what did nun Suzanne meant that day, but as she grew up, escaped the orphanage, changed her name, bought a van, hacked into SHIELD's data – she managed to find out that nun Suzanne lost her love due to a tragic car accident.

It was proven that barely over 32 percent of human population found their soulmate. And even though Skye wanted someone to love her dearly and she wanted to eventually meet someone with whom she would spend the rest of her life with, she pried that the day she stumbled across her soulmate would never come. Not if it meant such an overwhelming form of silent pain she watched on her sort of mother-figure.

So, if you want to ask Skye about whether she prefers to meet her _other half_ in an unusual way, or more classy, let's say a coffee shop – save it for yourself.

/

Skye run. She was running for her dear life, and man, she _really had_ to hit the gym if she ever wanted to get away from SHIELD agents chasing after her through Central Park – oh,_ wow_, was her bag really that heavy, or was she just getting tired?

The race didn't last too long. She switched her track on the closest street where she knew that her van stood and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She was almost sure they wouldn't find her here.

"You have nowhere else to run. Give up now or we'll make you."

Skye rolled her eyes – this just _wasn't _her day today – and came out from her safe place.

The two man and she stood there in one place for couple of seconds.

"Who would have thought. SHIELD catching me before I even had breakfast."

They stayed silent. She eventually lift her hands up.

"Yeah, okay. You got me."

"I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Ward. We're very sorry for the… _rush_ we put you in today, but we are afraid that you might got us and yourself in trouble. We are going to have to take you with us."

The younger, ridiculously tall man with brown eyes and the perfect jawline – Skye might even thought of him as devilishly handsome, if only he didn't work for the organization that fought against _everything_ she stood for – walked to her with the handcuffs ready.

"Hands." He grumbled and she lift her wrists to him, rolling her eyes.

As soon as his fingers touched her wrist, her skin started to _burn_.

They jumped away immediately, she – letting out a scream and he – startled, eyes completely wide. She's only known him for like, two minutes, but Skye was pretty sure this was the first time he was so stunned in a while.

Skye looked at her wrist, speechless. The mark was spreading through her skin with ease, forming a small _X _just under her palm. She started to rub at it, pinching her skin just so she could wake up safely in her van, with her wrist clean.

"Oh God – _Oh God_!"

"No, no. This can't be happening."

Their voices mixed together as they watched their compatible scars in an absolute horror.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Agent Coulson materialized next to them in no time, his eyebrows disappearing in his forehead.

Skye and _Agent Ward_ stared at each other wordlessly, trying to figure out how to escape this reality. She felt like crying. She was torn apart. There was _something_ filling her heart – just like the nuns said it would – and she tried, _she tried_ to push it down, but it just wouldn't go away, wouldn't disappear. She wanted to run and hide, but something told her to stay, to not let him go.

He looked at her in the same, yet so different way from the look he gave her three minutes ago.

The handcuffs long forgotten on the ground, he extended his hand for a second, but then kept it by his side – she wanted to touch it. _Bad._

"Well, Agent Ward." She tried to crack a joke. "I'm Skye and I – " Her voice trembled a little under his gaze. "– I guess you could say we're soulmates."

* * *

><p><em>Long time, no see! Hey everyone! I'm back, not sure for how long, because of this simple fact - I've got finals this year, and it's getting intense. Before I can outwrite myself, I hope you'll enjoy this little multichapter about my newfound OTP that breaks my heart more than any other ship ever did.<em>

_Reviews are love._


End file.
